ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Turtles Do Europe
Ninja Turtles Do Europe is an action videogame strictly based on the 1987–1996 animated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV-series. It is based on the "Vacation in Europe" sideseason and each level is based on a certain episode. Gameplay The videogame is sidescrolling, from left to right. It can be played by 1-4 players at the same time. Main-characters *Donatello - The turtle wearing a purple-coloured bandana. Wields a Japanese wooden bō-stick in fights. *Leonardo - The turtle wearing a blue-coloured bandana. Wields two katana-swords in fights. *Michaelangelo - The turtle wearing an orange-coloured bandana. Wields with two nunchuks in fights. *Raphael - The turtle wearing a red-coloured bandana. Wields two sais in fights. While jumping, the turtles can perform a jumpkick. With their grappling-hooks, they're able to climb buildings and trees. Aside from their ordinary weapons, they can also pick up shurikens from defeated Foot-robots. Picking up a pizzabox expands the player's health. Levels Tower of Power Shredder and Krang try to use the Eiffel Tower as a magnet to pull the Technodrome to Earth. The turtles must fight their way through the streets of Paris at daytime, against Shredder's Foot-robots. At the end, Shredder shows up with his sword and challenges the turtles for a duel atop the Eiffel Tower. Rust Never Sleeps Shredder and Krang try to drain Paris of electricity, and rusth the Eiffel Tower. The turtles must again fight their way through the streets of Paris against Shredder's Foot-robots, but now it's evening. At the end, Shredder shows up with his sword and challenges the turtles for a duel atop the Eiffel Tower. But watch out for Bebop and Rocksteady firing the rust encruster. A Real Snow Job The turtles go skiing to Austria, when Krang tries to destroy Earth's ozone layer. The turtles ride skis across Austria, and fight Foot-robots on skis. The boss is Rudy, a robot sent by Krang disguissed as Irma's boyfriend. Venice on the Half-Shell Krang tries to flood Venice, Italy. The turtles must jump their way through against Shredder's Foot-robots. At the end, Shredder shows up for another swordfight. Artless Set in Italy, divided into two stages. The first stage is set in Florcence where the turtles must escape an angry mob. The second stage is set in Rome, when Earth is invaded by extraterrestrials from Lookra stealing artworks. Two Lookrons show up as bosses. Ring of Fire The turtles are chased by a bull across Lisbon, Portugal. General Traag shows up as the boss during nighttime. Meanwhile, Shredder has tied up April and Irma to a Roman Catholic cathedral so Traag must be defeated before the morning light from the Sun hits Portugal. The Irish Jig Is Up Krang uses a ray to enlarge harmless animals from the Dublin in the Republic of Ireland into monster-like creatures. The end. Shredder's New Sword Shredder picks up the Excallibur in the UK, opening a hole in the spacetime fabric. At the end, the turtles face Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady in a medieval-styled tournament. The Lost Queen of Atlantis A Greek cult try to raise Atlantis from the Mediterranean Sea-water. Meanwhile, the turtles must fight Krang's rock soldiers. As boss, Granitor shows up. Turtles on the Orient Express As the Orient Express train moves across the railway tracks from Paris to Istanbul. The turtles must stop the train from derailment. This stage has no boss. April Gets in Dutch Spats Sparkle steals the Dutch Duchess diamond during display, replacing it with a fake. Meanwhile, Shredder and Krang try to use what they don't know is a fake diamond to repower the Technodrome. The boss fight takes place at an abandoned windmill against Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady. Northern Lights Out In Oslo, Norway professor Sven Svenson from Sweden is kidnapped by a group of Viking-dressed guys led by Eric the Red-Eye who plan to melt the Earth's polar icecaps flood all coastal cities on Earth, and plunder them. The turtles must fight the wannabe-Vikings at the streets of Oslo, in their hidden underground Viking village and inside their "Jörmungand" underwater vehicle, where Eric the Red-Eye shows up throwing his "Hammer of Thor" axe. Elementary, My Dear Turtle When in London, the turtles 100 travel back in time to 1890 and team up with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and to fight James Moriarty and his men preventing them from taking over the future. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles videogames